


辩护双骄 01

by laokeng



Series: 辩护双骄 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Suits AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	辩护双骄 01

Chapter 1  
当曼哈顿的阳光倾泻进窗户时，托马斯才睁开他惺忪的双眼，揉了揉他睡觉压乱的头发，拿起闹钟一看。该死的，睡过头了，第一天开早会就要睡过头了。披上西装，随手抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，托马斯就冲出门了。  
托马斯在亲戚的律师事务所——VIK律师事务所里工作。每周一都会开早会，安排工作。VIK律师事务所是曼哈顿排的上号的大律所，是很多学法律的学生的向往之地。耶律法学院的托马斯，在毕业后凭着关系进了律所，并且还拥有了自己的独立办公室以及招实习律师的资格。这让很多同期生异常羡慕嫉妒。即便如此，托马斯的孤独感只增不减，因为办公室里大部分都是哈佛法学院毕业的，他们自觉的抱成一团，将其他人排除在外。  
一路狂奔的托马斯终于掐着点踏进了会议室，所有人都惊讶的盯着这个连西装都穿的乱糟糟的同事。意识到众人视线的托马斯，尴尬的拉平他的西装，“sorry。”  
高级合伙人，同时也是这群律师领导的艾娃继续分配这周的任务。艾娃的助理，特蕾莎冲托马斯做了个鬼脸。会议结束以后特蕾莎将会议笔记交给他。  
托马斯一边啃着早饭一边抄写着，“特蕾莎，谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，舅舅让我多照顾你。顺便说一下，你的领带歪了。还有，下次别迟到，艾娃可不会有第二次的宽容。”说完，特雷西就走了。  
托马斯惊讶，不自然的撤回因跑步而歪了的领带。开始了他忙碌又无所事事的一天——蹲在办公室查看案件调查。10点，特蕾莎的敲门声将他从文件中拉出。  
特蕾莎：“托马斯，你怎么还在这里？”  
一脸茫然的托马斯不知道特蕾莎为什么这么问。  
特蕾莎：“Oh，天啊，你不知道今天招助理律师吗？”  
托马斯持续懵。  
特蕾莎扶额，“豪华大酒店，2005号房间。现在去你还有机会找一个助理律师。”  
托马斯立刻放下文件赶过去。等他到时，面试的人不剩几个了。他问前台，“还剩几个应聘者。”时。身后五六个人齐刷刷的站起来表示都是剩下的。然而，有一个人特立独行。淡金色的头发梳的整整齐齐的，价格不菲的西装完美的勾勒出身形。托马斯看着他，再看看自己，瞬间自惭形秽。  
“托马斯，”同事盖里远远地冲他喊着，“托马斯，这次录取又是我们哈佛胜出了啊。”  
坐着的人，听到“哈佛”微微撇过头，皱起了眉毛，一脸不屑。  
“你们，都是哈佛的？”托马斯问。站着的几个齐刷刷的点头。  
盖里又插了一句，“坐在那里的可是耶鲁毕业的，要不你们凑一对算了，每次庭审必输的耶律，我们是每次都赢的哈佛，哈哈哈。”盖里突然带着大家唱起了哈佛的校歌。  
托马斯尴尬的不知所措，一是自己的确没赢过官司，二是他不太会处理这样的场合。倒是坐着的那位主动站起来和他握手，“我是纽特，耶律法学院毕业，很高兴见到学长。谢谢。”说完，这位纽特转身就走。  
托马斯也不知道自己当时在想什么，看到纽特走，他本能的追上去，“嘿，纽特！纽特！！停一下，你被录取了，你是我的助理律师。”  
纽特转身打量着这个衬衫西装都穿不整齐的人，眉头又不由自主的皱起来，“我可以，拒绝么？”  
托马斯备受打击。他讪笑着递出名片，“如果改主意了，请随时给我打电话。”  
纽特接过，表示自己会考虑的。  
托马斯目送他的离开，不由的叹气：难道自己只能在律所继续这么废柴下去么？


End file.
